Painful Reminders
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Osmosis.  And in every way, that sounded like Osmosian.


**A/N: I have a late start and about an hour to spare. Wish me luck. Gwen's POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Biology was always hard for me. Whenever my teacher lectured, it all just kind of went over my head. So I decided that I would work as hard as I could to get it. I wrote all my notes out twice so that I could understand it all. It made life harder, but my grades were up. That was good enough. It was all worth the pain.

I flipped my book open to Chapter 5. It was something on cells and diffusion and such. I was reading and reading and working hard to copy down the important information. When I reached the third section of the text, tears welled up in my throat and pain seized my chest, breaking my heart all over again.

The word stared up at me like it had been waiting all this time to rear its ugly head. I blinked back tears that were suddenly welling in the corners of my eyes and I wanted to scream my heart out, the pain all too raw to be putting me through it again so soon.

Osmosis.

And in every single way, that sounded like Osmosian.

I wanted Kevin back more than ever, my heart and mind screaming, begging, pleading for him to come rescue me from my misery, for him to be my perfect guardian angel, doing anything in the world for me. I wanted Kevin so badly that it physically hurt to be without him.

I staggered along, barely managing to read through the text without a sob racking me or another tear impairing my vision. Everything was a little blurry and it was so hard to see that I had to lean back for a few moments to try and calm myself down. I raked my fingers through my tangled up hair and tried leaning my head back and drinking in the cool air that clung to my skin. It made me sick to think that Kevin could make me this desperate.

I always considered myself independent. Yes, I missed him. Yes, I wanted him back. Yes, I would've died to see him again. But I wasn't about to let anyone else see how heavily I depended on him to be my rock.

I managed to turn back to the textbook and get another section or two done. But when they compared a cell to a car, I was done, totally fried. Osmosis had kept showing up and I had barely been moving along without crying and the car... That pushed me over the edge.

I grabbed the corner of the Biology book and threw it out the window as hard as I could, hearing the glass shatter as loud as my heart had when Kevin flew off into the darkness of the Forge of Creation. I heard it hit the shingles and slide down the roof before catching on the gutter and flipping down into the bushes that resided a whole story below my bedroom window.

It was too raw. I couldn't take it. Kevin was my safety, he was my rock, he was my everything. I needed him more than he could ever know. Kevin was vital in taking care of me. He was the other half of my soul.

I threw myself down on my bed, sobs shaking my body as I shivered, feeling the cold seeping in through the shattered window. I held myself, trying to keep what little composure I could retain. But there wasn't enough left to hold me together when I was clearly falling to pieces. I was totally and utterly destroyed without Kevin in my life.

My hair was frizzed around my face, clinging to my hot skin that now reeked with sweat and salty tears. My body was quivering, still broken from the loss of my other half. I couldn't find the sanctuary of my mind. It was long gone. All I had left was the shred of dignity I could carry on.

My mind screamed out in anguish as my body was numb with agony. He was gone. My precious lover had disappeared, maybe forever. I couldn't help but cry out, wanting all this pain to go away. It all just had to go away. And I had to have Kevin back...

My limbs were in pain as my nails dug into my skin, drawing sticky crimson blood. I cringed away from the pain, but I was unable to stop myself. Osmosis. Cars.

Oh, Kevin...

My mother must have called Ben after the shattered window because he was beside me soon after, a hand on my shoulder. All I could hear over the roaring screams in my head were his gentle words. "It'll be fine, Gwen. We'll get him back. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: There's another one from the "Forge of Creation" aftermath. And my bio teacher really did pick the worst time to teach us about osmosis… Review. Thanks.**

**~Sky**


End file.
